Naruto: The Uchiha Chronicles
by Nyselle
Summary: A young Priestess is sent to the Leaf Village for extensive training in the way of the ninja. Her world is thrown in the chaos, when she is paired up with Team Kakashi. Rated M for later situations.


Author's Note: I do not own any part of the Naruto Franchise; I am just a humble fan wanting to write stories about some of my favorite characters of all time. Please note that this story is completely fictional and is not the actual Naruto storyline, it is merely based off of the series itself.

This story takes place far in the future after Sasuke returns to the village and joins team Kakashi again. This is also the first fan story I have ever written, I am mainly doing this for my own enjoyment. However, you are all welcome to give me some feed back.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Moreta breathed in the crisp spring air. It had been so long since she had smelled this aroma. The air around the hidden leaf village had always smelled of pine and sandalwood. It was one of the few memories she had of her past in the fire country.

The young woman relaxed her back and rolled her shoulders in a circular motion, it felt like they had been riding for days. The ride from the Temple of the Priests was a difficult and long one. She somehow survived it, even though her guardian's cooking was far from superior. The girl sneered at the thought of the toxic waste he called food hitting her stomach, and gave a tiring sigh as she cocked her head in the direction of the young man next to her.

Gen's eyes were getting heavy, he could feel Moreta's cold stare penetrating his right side. He somehow managed to wobble his head enough to look Moreta in the eyes, which he then followed with a loud gurgling grunt in her direction.

Moreta's face twitched due to the horrid sound that escaped his body, she wondered often what any woman had ever seen in him.

Gen had been her guardian at the Temple for several years now. He was crude, loud, a bit obnoxious, and extremely conceited. However, despite his short comings, Moreta did know that he cared for her. Her safety was always first priority in his eyes, and had been since she was very small. He was an exceptional guardian and had saved her from near death experiences all her life. She wondered what she would do without him after all these years. The thought of him leaving her was a reality now. She would be on her own soon, in a village she did not remember well. The young woman studied his features closely in hopes of remembering him, his messy auburn hair that he always wore a little too long, he deep forest green eyes, his toned muscular frame, and she could never forget that smirk he had plastered on his face twenty four seven. The girl sighed in defeat, this whole entire outcome made her extremely nauseous.

Who ever heard of a Priestess turned Ninja anyways...

Weeks prior when she had received notice that she would be leaving for the Hidden Leaf Village for combat training she was ecstatic. She always hated the fact that she was looked at as such a fragile being. However, she did not realize that it was her Superior Priestess's wish to put her through the entire Ninja Arts Program that the Leaf Village had to offer. She had only heard rumors of how extensive and difficult it was to become a ninja of the hidden leaf village, and she was a bit unsure of how well she would do.

Moreta adjusted her saddle as her and Gen both sat at the large wooden gates of the Leaf Village. Her crystal blue eyes wandered from side to side, taking everything in. It all seemed so nostalgic and new at the same time. Did she every play at these gates in her childhood? She faintly remembered a silver haired man standing at gates similar to these before her. She remembered herself running towards the man and hugging him, he smelled of dried blood and sweat. He was badly wounded and breathed raggedly...

"Moreta snap out of it, do you ever do anything productive?...How do you plan to be a ninja if you day dream all the time? I could have come up behind you right now and snapped your neck in two. You would have never seen it coming!" Gen folded his arms in a demeaning manner while snapping at her.

Moreta wrinkled her nose up and was about to protest when the gates rumbled and opened slowly.

Dust flew everywhere. The horses nervously paced back and forth waiting for the air to settle. Moreta squinted her eyes and pulled the long velvet hood of her deep blue cloak off her platinum hair, attempting to get a better glance at the scene laid out before her. In the distance she saw a silhouette of a man approaching. He was tall, firmly built, and wore the jounin attire of the hidden leaf village. A thin mask covered a large potion of his face, and his ninja headband was worn over his left eye.

Bright silver hair hung in a mess over his head...

Moreta's heart stopped, she could feel her adrenaline pumping in her veins...was this the same man she remembered from so long ago?

Kakashi did his usual indifferent sigh as he approached the two visitors. His eye focused on the young woman before him. She was exceedingly beautiful. The last time he had laid eyes on her, she was nothing but a cute little girl with big blue eyes, rosy cheeks, scrawny legs, and a happy smile. Now he was looking at a woman with icy blue orbs, long platinum hair, a toned curvy body and a look of uncertainty etched upon her face.

She had really grown up...

All he could do was give her a big Kakashi style smile...

"It has been a long time Moreta, I doubt you remember me, but you and I used to be rather good friends when you were a child."

A weak smile played on Moreta's face, "I thought you looked somewhat familiar." She stared fondly at the man before them, and Gen gave a pleasing nod in Kakashi's direction.

Kakashi smiled again in return, and pulled out his trusted icha icha novel, burying himself in its pages while still carrying on a conversation with the two guests.

"The Hokage is expecting you soon, I came here to debrief you on your current situation Moreta."

Kakashi looked at her waiting for a response. The young woman sat silent and focused on him intently, finally motioning him to go on.

"You are going to become a member of my Team Kakashi, it consists of four people right now; Myself, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. All of whom you will meet shortly. You are not going to be a typical member like most, you are actually going to be a student of my team as well. We are all going to put a joint effort in to teaching you all the skills you will need as a ninja of the hidden leaf village. Do you understand what I am saying to you Moreta? It is imperative that you learn to become a ninja quickly and efficiently, for your safety and for the safety of the country you represent."

Moreta nodded in response, but still kept silent.

Kakashi looked at her with a bit of concern, he did not remember her being so quiet. He walked next to the girl and placed a comforting hand on her arm. "It is time for you to say your goodbyes now, and follow me to see the Hokage. We have some other needs we need to discuss along with some items we need to sort out."

Moreta shook her head in an understanding manner. She quickly threw herself off her horse and walked slowly over to Gen. He met her half way giving her a big hug and managing to turn that smirk of his in to somewhat of a smile.

"Sometimes you are annoying as hell Moreta, but I will miss you." He gave a proud look at her and held her close to him for the last time.

"I will miss you too, but not your cooking, eating habits, poor hygiene, crude comments, or your ear pounding snoring." She playfully poked him in the side, and smiled as he winced in pain throwing her a crooked grin. "Keep safe Gen, don't get in to too much trouble while we are apart. Tell the head Priestess that I made it here safely, and give my love to everyone there."

A few minutes later, silent tears escaped her eyes as she watched the last reminder of her home ride off in the distance...


End file.
